


Everlasting Days

by rubsitslotion



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, GO WATCH THIS AMAZING ANIME OK, Gen, One Shot Collection, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubsitslotion/pseuds/rubsitslotion
Summary: Collection of one-shots/drabbles/ficlets/whatever because there needs to be more fics for DAYS bc this anime is amazing and nothing but soccer nerds and they're all lovable idiots and crying.





	1. memo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and I haven't written fics in a while so I'm a little rusty so don't mind me!!! I just need to make fics for DAYS because I can't contain my love any longer. Also gonna try to make this gender neutral but I've never written any reader inserts that isn't a girl so if I mention female pronouns pls lemme know so I can break the habit!!!

Okay, making the first chapter/page a memo bc idk what im doing and I'm on mobile!!! Idk if this is even acceptable?? But whatever, I can change it if it isn't!!! (Just lemme know pls ;; ) 

 

But anyways, I'll be writing stuff for prettty much any character in DAYS. All different genres and cool stuff like that. (Even the dirty *winkwink* ill change the rating tho if that time comes).Because these babies are precious and need more love and I just want to smooch every one. You can request stuff all you like!!! 

 

First chapter's pairing is Kazama/Reader. I'll post it soon!

 

Current requests:

•Haibara - nekumiko

•Narukami - nekumiko

•Usui - RubyMari22


	2. Kazama/Reader [Mistletoe Hat]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazama wears one of those dopey hats that have Mistletoe attached to the top to your Christmas party.

Christmas Eve ran on a weekend this year, making you want to throw a small party at Kiichi’s place (because why not? His house was so much bigger than your dinky little apartment. Plus you heard his parents weren't going to be home) to celebrate the fun holiday. At first, Kiichi didn't want the location at his home, but you threw him a few compliments to boost his ego (“oh you're so handsome and SO good at soccer. Mizuki better watch out”) and told him you had a cute friend who was looking for a boyfriend that you'd totally invite and introduce to him. He quickly accepted after that. You also added to tell his sister you were making sure Mizuki was coming, just in case she was against your party idea. You invited all your soccer nerds friends and some of your girl friends with cute little hand made cards that took you a few hours to make. You were excited, especially since Christmas was your favorite holiday. 

 

It was finally the party day and you arrived mid afternoon at Kiichi’s with arms full of bags that were bursting with decorations and food. Kiichi wasn't the slightest pleased, but when you bribed him with more exaggerated compliments, he was more willing to help you decorate his living room. Though, he wasn't doing that well of a job, so you had him stop. His sister helped for some time. After all the decorations were put up, you started making some food. You set out some appetizers and snacks (which Kiichi already started to dig into. You didn't want to yell at him for it because he was being generous enough to allow you to host your party at his house).

By the time 6pm rolled around, the food was pretty much all done. One of your girl friends arrived, which was the girl you told Kiichi you'd introduce him to. The two seemed to be hitting it off so far okay. She helped you with the remainder of things you needed to finish for the party. 

Others started appearing, usually one by one, but sometimes they came in pairs or groups. And when Haibara came, he announced he had brought a cake. You were delighted that he decided to bring something so it wasn't just you who spent money on this gathering. When Mizuki arrived, you couldn't help but laugh. Once again he was dressed in his grandfather’s white suit and brought a bouquet of flowers for you. (Someone needs to teach this boy how to dress for casual get togethers.) 

The cooked food was left in the kitchen and set up as a buffet style so everyone could grab what they wanted whenever they were hungry. Everything was going well. People were mingling, talking and having a fun time. Soft Christmas music was playing in the backroom, but was mainly drowned out by the sounds of talking and laughing. Trying to be a good host, you went around stirring up conversations here and there with everyone. 

The thing you were least expecting to happen was Kazama showing up semi late wearing one of those dopey elf hats that had a Mistletoe hanging from the tip. The blond was wearing a full grin when he came in. He went up to Tsukamoto, trying to get a hug in, but Tsukamoto tried his best to dodge it so he wouldn't get stuck under the Mistletoe. Kazama just laughed at his reaction. Chikako was quickly behind Kazama and pulled the hat off his head, blond strands sticking to the material and stuck out messily from the action. 

“Hey,” Kazama exclaimed when the hat was stolen from its place on his head. 

“What's with the stupid hat?” Chikako asked, annoyed. 

“What's a Christmas party without mistletoe?” He grinned at her, causing her to get annoyed and pull him by the ear. 

Throughout the night, everyone seemed to avoid Kazama the best they could once he had gotten his hat back from Chikako. They would either try their best to get away from him or stand a few feet away so they wouldn't get mixed in with that whole Mistletoe business. Kazama seemed to be jokingly gloomy from everyone trying to stay clear of him, but he never took off the hat until Chikako kept on pulling it off. 

Feeling somewhat bad that everyone was trying not to be too close to the boy, you decided to start a conversation with him. 

“Catch anyone yet?” You joked when you stood in front of him; not too close to be under the plastic plant on his hat, but not far away either.   
“No lucky winners so far,” He joked back. 

You talked to him for a little while. He complimented you on your party, which you appreciated. You were glad he was still having fun even when people were treating him like he was a plague. 

Kazama was cute, you admit. You liked his friendly personality and he had a very nice smile. A smile that always made you want to smile right back. You couldn't deny that you might develope feelings for the boy. 

“Well, here's your first winner,” you brought up just before you were about to leave to go check to see how everyone else was doing. You stepped forward until you were close enough to be standing under the Mistletoe of the hat and leaned in to give Kazama a quick peck on the lips. When you pulled away, he was grinning at you behind a small faint of a blush that dusted his cheeks. 

“Now the Christmas party has officially started!”


	3. Kimishita/Reader [Desk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall asleep while sitting at Kimishita’s desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTED BY JEN WHO IS SO THIRSTY FOR KIMISHITA. 
> 
> Also who else agrees that he's just a big fluffy tsun???

Looking around, you made sure no one was in the classroom or nearby. Not a person in sight. Good. You slid the door closed to the room and made your way to a certain desk that belonged to the person you liked. Your fingers reached out and they ghosted over the wooden surface, an expression of admire decorated your face. You pulled out the seat and sat down. 

 

So this is where Atsushi sits everyday for class, you thought and folded your arms on top of the desk, laying your head upon your arms. Day dreams of Kimishita sitting in the full classroom listening to the teacher lector about whatever subject pictured in your mind as your eyes closed. 

 

In your first year at Seiseki, you were graced to be in the same class with the tempered boy. And as destiny would have it, your assigned seat was right next to his. You remember your feelings starting to bloom when you had forgotten your textbook for class and had to share the book with Kimishita. He expressed that he was annoyed that he had to share with you and threatened you not to forget your books ever again or he was going to kill you. You couldn't help but laugh at his threat and considered him cute. From there on, you kept your eye on the ill-tempered boy. 

 

You had found out he was apart of the soccer team so sometimes you would go and watch the practice or go to a game. He definitely captured your attention with his talent at the sport. Plus every time you'd hear him yell at a teammate or someone he was talking to, it made you laugh. 

 

But he wasn't always angry or mean. Kimishita had his kind side, too. One time, you had lost your wallet and was freaking out because you couldn't find where it went. Without your wallet, you couldn't afford to buy lunch or even a way home because it had your bus and train pass in it. You were near tears when it was shoved into your line of view. Kimishita had found it and gave it to you. You were so happy. He tossed it your way while saying, “don't lost it again, idiot.” You laughed and thanked him. 

 

By your second year, you were separated in different classes. It made you upset to not be in the same class. But distance makes the heart grow fonder, right? Right. 

 

So now, you found yourself lingering by his classroom to catch glimpses of him. You were desperate enough to make a friend that was in the same class just to have an excuse to go into his classroom. You still went to watch the soccer team’s practices and games just to watch him. And you even found his father’s soccer shop. You'd go in sometimes to buy something just to interact with him. Though usually it ended with him shooing you out. 

 

All these thoughts made you sleepy and the setting sun didn't help. You ended up falling asleep still sitting at Kimishita’s desk. But you woke up to someone’s fingers combing through your hair. It didn't dawn on you that someone you possibly didn't know was touching you since you were still half asleep. When you stirred, the fingers quickly left your hair. You sat up groggily and looked up. There stood Kimishita with a look of surprise on his face. It quickly changed to his typical annoyed expression. 

 

“What are you doing?” His question broke your sleepy spell and you jumped up from your sitting position. You broke out in a grin when you remembered the feeling of fingers in your hair. 

 

“More like what were you doing?” You question back, ignoring what he asked. He was taken aback by your question, a blush appearing on his face. 

 

“Nothing, idiot!” He was flabbergasted. It was so cute. 

 

“Really, now? Not this?” You reach your hand out and brush through his hair with your fingers. He swatted your hand away. 

 

“Don't fall asleep at my desk again or I'll kill you!”

 

You chuckled at his reaction. So cute. 

 

“Now move so I can get my book.” 

 

You backed away from his desk and he moved so he could reach in and grab the book he needed. He put it in his bag and turned to leave the classroom now that he has done what he came to do. You followed behind him. He asked what you were doing and you told him you were walking home with him. He rejected but you didn't listen. The two of you walked together as he kept on telling you to stop following him and you would say that this was the way home for you too. He just clicked his tongue and then just ignored you. 

  
When it was time that you had to split up with him, you called him to stop. He did and you grabbed the strap on his duffle bag and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He backed away with a shocked expression and a dark blush. You grinned at him, stepping back. You bid him a goodbye and a wave telling him you'd see him later. You ran off leaving him there stunned by your action. 


	4. Ooshiba/Reader [Lap Pillow]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiichi uses your lap as a pillow after a practice game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bela!
> 
> Took a while to update because been sooo busy with work. I have like 45+ hours a week and it's been tiring. Plus I've been sucked back into Gaiaonline so that's where I've been during my free time lol.

The weather was lovely out, making it a perfect day for the Seiseki soccer team to practice. They were out on the field; half the team dressed in pinnies over their uniform to separate the team into two so they could play against one another. You sat next to Ubukata, watching from their practice. The match was set up to help the other members form a better connection together so they could play better in harmony. With the third years leaving soon, they would need to gain strength without them.

 

  
The match was played for the whole time of 45 minutes. The team was pretty tired, especially your boyfriend, Kiichi. You were watching him interact with Kimishita, who was currently yelling at him about how he played. Your attention was pulled from him when Kazama strolled up to you, using his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face.

 

“Yo~,” He greeted, taking a seat next to you that was now empty because Ubukata had left to talk about what she jotted down about how the team played with the other members and the coach.

 

Kazama was nice and always made you laugh. He was a sweet boy. The two of you hit it off as good friends.

 

“Hey, I'm a little tired from playing. Let me use your lap as a pillow ~.”

 

You were about to tell him sure why not, but Kiichi had made his way from arguing with Kimishita on the field over to where you sat on the bench. He towered tall over your seated form and he shot glares over at Kazama. The blond grinned sheepishly at the older male.

 

“If anyone is going to use their lap as a pillow, it’s me!” Kiichi said to Kazama, slapping his hand onto his own chest.

 

“Alright, alright,” Kazama chuckled and got up from the bench and joined the others in the group huddle, that mostly everyone should be over there to listen.

 

Kiichi ‘hmped’ as Kazama walked away. You patted the empty stop now and Kiichi sat down.

 

  
“You must be exhausted for playing the whole 45 minutes.” You knew too well how low Kiichi’s stamina was. But he was trying to work on it, so he wouldn't overwork himself during games and end up fainting. It worried you, but you were proud of him also for working so hard.

 

  
Kiichi nodded, agreeing that he was tired. You patted your thighs with the palms of your hands. “Come on.” He didn't get what you were getting at first until you laced your fingers through his hair that was slightly damp from sweat. He laid his head upon your lap and brought his legs to fully lay down on the bench. He was positioned on his back. You continued to play with his hair and his eyes closed. You couldn't help but look down at him, lovingly. Even though he was an idiot airhead who thought nothing but soccer (not as bad as Mizuki, though), you still loved him dearly.

 

“You were great out there today. You're getting really better. I'm proud.”

 

His lips formed into a smirk at your words. “Of course. I'm going to be even better than Mizuki.”

 

You nodded your head, and the two of you sat in silence for a moment while he relaxed. You swiped away his damp bangs that clinged to his forehead. There was a little snore that came from him, indicating that he fallen asleep. You leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.


	5. Kurusu/Reader [Reward]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U N KURUSU SITTING IN A TREE!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not dead!!!!   
> here u go fluffydoom  
> am i rusty? idk

Today, Kurusu had the day off from soccer practice and it was the weekend, so you asked him if he wanted to hang out with you. It had been a while that the two of you had hung out. The both of you were neighbors and childhood friends, but both of you had clashing schedules, each busy with your own club activities and whatnot.

 

You waited outside your house, dressed in an outfit you thought was cute enough to seduce the soccer player. Yes, you have feelings for him. You have for a while now, but he is kind of too dense for your hints? And of course you don't want to think that he has no interest in you! You looked at your phone to review your chat with Kurusu earlier. You two still talked often on chat, but never had time to hang out in person. You looked over where you told him you had all day today free and he said he did as well. Quickly, you had pounced on the opportunity to hang out. ~~Or, you know, go on a date.~~  

 

The sound of a door slamming closed, caused you to jump a little as you weren't expecting it. 

 

"Hey!" He greets when he reaches the gate to his house. 

 

"There you are!" You grin at him. You look him over, enjoying how handsome he looked even with a regular t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "I've missed hanging out with you."

 

"Yeah, me too. I'd miss hanging out with me, too." You rolled your eyes at him comment. 

 

"Let's go. I got tickets for a movie that'll start without us." 

 

The walk to the station was just mainly filled with idle chat to catch up on the little things that weren't already mentioned in your chat. 

 

"I still can't believe the  _Seiseki_ soccer team let you three on their team," you joked about him, Nitobe and Shiratori while you two were talking about his soccer was going. You were also friends with the two of the trio because you were so close with Kurusu. 

 

"Well, of course, we'd make the team! I'm a natural at soccer!" 

 

"Yeah, sure, whatever inflates your bubble, Hiro." 

 

"You know it, too. You've seen me play many times." 

 

You playfully pushed him, making him lose his balance. "Race you!" You took off, and he called back, claiming you're cheating. "I deserve a head start!!" Looking back, you saw him quickly catching up to you, so you tried to run faster. When he passed you, you tried to trip him but he jumped over your kick. 

 

Kurusu won to the theater and his reward was a big slap on the back from you. And then another. And one more. You were laughing the whole time, but partly still out of breath from running. Kurusu was panting a little as well. 

 

"Hey! This isn't a reward! This is a punishment!" He stopped your back slaps by grabbing your wrist. He flung your hand away. 

 

"Okay, okay, what does the self claimed 'Savior of the Seiseki soccer club' want as a reward?" 

 

Kurusu took a few moments to think of something. "Hmm. A kiss is always good!"

 

"A kiss? Like, on the cheek? Sure." You tried playing it off that you were totally cool with that, but your heart was pounding at the thought of kissing him! Even just on the cheek! This is something you wanted for a long time. You weren't gonna let this pass! You were even a little bit surprised at the request. He is a hormonal teenager just like you, and he is open about finding a special someone sooner than later, but you didn't think it was you. Then again, it is just on the cheek. He'll probably just take it as a friendly gesture. You two after all have been close for a while. You're just like a sibling.

 

"No, like on the lips..." Your eyes widened while his narrowed as he looked away, embarrassed from what he has just mumbled. You felt your face heat up, probably hotter than his. No way. Before you could say anything, he stumbled out some more words. "Actually, I uh, like you." He looked back at you, his eyes locking with yours, only for a split second, though. You never took your eyes away from looking at him. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure you only see me as a brother, but I see you differently." His hand dropped back to his side. 

 

"You think I only see you as a brother?? I've sent you hints that I liked you for years!"

 

"What!? Really?"

 

You took a hold of his hands. "Hiroyuki, you idiot." That was your finishing statement before you pulled him close to you and brought your lips to his. You could feel that he wasn't too sure what to do. You were pretty sure this was his first kiss. Kurusu caught on quickly and was kissing you back. Your thumbs were rubbing the back of his hands back and forth as you were enjoying the kiss. 

 

The two of you ended up being late for the movie, but that was okay. It ended up being something stupid, which wasn't shocking because you had won the movies in a cheap lottery game that a stall was hosting in the shopping district. Overall, the two of you had fun holding hands and being a cute new couple while watching the movie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to end ?


	6. Indou/Reader [Cheer Up]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a weird one all right, but he's sweet.  
> ANGSTY!!!!!!! but with lots of comforting fluff!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my bff marie. um might be ooc? idk idr

You were super frustrated. You just left the hospital for a check up. You had ended up there from a knee injury you suffered from not too long ago. Because of you busting up your knee, you were no longer able to play soccer, your favorite thing. Why did this have to happen to you? Why did another person of the opposing team have to 'accidentally' run into you on the field, causing you to land on your knee at a wrong angle. They were still penalized for hurting you (couldn't play for the rest of the game), but it left you to never be able to play again. It wasn't fair.

 

You found yourself at your usual futsal area that was on one of the roofs of a mall plaza that you used to frequent before your injury. You stood outside the net walls, just watching as some kids were playing a game. They were so lucky they could still play. A dull ache started in your knee, reminding you that you couldn't ever play again. The doctors said you could still run somewhat, but not anymore that will cause stress to your knee. The brace on your knee, you could have sworn that it was heavy so you'd know it's there. To remind you what you loss.

 

One of the kids that you remember you used to play with a lot when you played futsal here was coming over when they noticed you just watching.

 

"Came to play?" The kid asked, hopeful.

 

"Nah, still can't," you explained back. You couldn't bare to actually say "anymore" or "never again."

 

The kid wished you better so you could play with them again real soon. It wasn't fair that you couldn't do just as that. You found yourself holding onto the net when you had a tight grip on it and was pulling on it. You let it go so you wouldn't ruin it.

 

It just wasn't fair.

 

"Look who it is!" At the familiar voice, you looked from the kids playing to behind you where no one other than your beloved Indou. He was standing with Narukami. "Done with your doc's appointment?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Indou came closer to you and squatted down to look at your knee brace. He blew a kiss to it telling it to get better quickly. He shot back up straight. "How'd it go? Is your knee going to be all better?"

 

At that question, you couldn't help but to look down. If you continued to look at him, you know you'd break down and cry. You didn't want to say it, especially not out loud. Even if it was just to Indou. Now you can't kick his ass anymore, whether it was him letting you win or you were that good (yeah, definitely the latter). "No," was all you could muster out. With every ounce you could muster, you swallowed the lump in your throat. Your eyes stung. 

 

"Hey, hey." Indou spoke softly, to try to comfort you. He put a hand on your shoulder and rubbed it. "Hey, look, I'm here. It's okay to be upset. Let's sit you down." He called to Narukami saying he'll meet back up with him later. The shorter male nodded and went into the netted area to play with the others. 

 

The two of you found an empty bench and sat down. He was still trying to sooth you, now with one hand on your back, rubbing steady circles and the other holding your hand. "What can I do to make you feel better? Should I do my seal impression? I know that makes you laugh." 

 

"No, I don't know. It sucks. Soccer was my dream. _Our_ dream. And now I can't play because of that person." Your eyes shut and you tried to just focus on his hand still on your back so you wouldn't break down. Indou then pulled you into him, so you were resting against his chest and he could wrap his arms around you. His hand moved to your head and gently massaged your head with his fingers therapeutically. He spoke softly to you.

 

"It's okay to be frustrated, you can cry if you want. And that's okay. That's not your fault. Our dreams aren't broken, they just have a few modifications. We're still a team, right? We can still make new dreams together." 

 

You cracked a faint smile and looked up at him. Indou kissed your forehead. "Thank you." 

 

It was still upsetting about your situation, but you did feel better after what he said to you. You still felt upset about everything, but things will be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request!!!!


End file.
